


True Face

by angelaneahwalker



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: End of the World, Gods, M/M, Nonsense, Rebirth, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaneahwalker/pseuds/angelaneahwalker
Summary: The world is getting crazy.The end is near.And all  is nonsense.And superpowers!
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Kudos: 16





	True Face

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing but this fanfic belongs to me.  
> Warnings: absolute nonsense!

Asami is an Asshole

It was raining outside. A unknown man with black spiky hair was enjoying a hot tea in his brown sofa next to window while the wind continuosly beated agaisnt it. Although his hands were warm, his grey eyes were ice cold. And sharp like daggers. Eyes that saw through almost everything and everyone.  
Memories floyd behind the sharp eyes. About happier times, when he was less alone and his whole being was suspended in a bright smile of a young boy. 

******

Takaba Akihito was eating pocky in Asami's living room. Watching a american super hero movie. Waiting for a phone call from a guy he knew about a promising job. Akihito wouldn' never accept being sustained by that rich fucking bastard. He had his pride.  
But, in the end, that phone call never came.  
By the end of the movie, Akihito was starting to be really annoyed.  
Asami's dedicated habit of taking away all of his most dangerous jobs was becoming freaking annoying.  
When he was about to call that pretentious bastard he heard in the night news, the lady talk about a body found in pieces in the back of a alley. Having a bad feeling he listened till end when they finally revealed the victim's name.  
Akihito froze. He couldn' believe...poor Shin.  
He didn't know who Shin was following. Didnt know where to start. Shin never left any clues for anyone to follow. They weren't very close, either.  
Akihito only chance of finding his friend's murder was Asami Ryuichi, Tokyo's top crime lord. The only guy who his fingers in every pie in Japan.  
And what a pain that would be, to ask that bastard for help...

*******

Blood stained his suit. He was still quite annoyed at the insignificant fly who dared to put his nose into his affairs. After making sure the small fry didnt know anything that might actually slow him down, he disposed of what was left of the body, uncaring.  
His search was finished, anyway....  
The other day, he had recognised that smile.  
He already knew.  
Now, he only needed one more step, just to make sure it was really him.

************

"Asami"  
Akihito cryed as soon as Asami arrived home.  
The crime lord heard his kitten calling, his voice small and sad.  
He walked towards his lover, curious. His sharp gaze landed on Akihito wondering what would put his kitten so blue.  
"What's wrong?" asked Asami.  
Feeling down, Akihito, while thinking "make a sad face, make a sad face!" answered.  
"A friend of mine got killed investigating some dangerous looking foreigner. I was suposed to receive the info today and help him find what sort of nasty business he had in japan." Akihito made a sad face and continued.  
"I admired him a lot and now I want his murder to face justice.  
Shin was chopped to pieces!" Akihito finished, dramatically. He didn't actually cared about Shin that much. They weren't actually friends...but he still thought that Shin deserved some sort of justice.  
Asami sat. He took hold of his much smaller lover and placed him on his lap and stroke his head.  
The crime lord made a call to his secretery,Kirishima, to start an investigation.  
Now, he only needed to take Akihito's mind of the tradegy. Nothing that a night of great sex wouldn'd fix! He was sure!  
Akihito eyed him, suspiciously.  
Asami had a dirty glint in his eyes.  
The yakuza didn't hesitaded and dragged his lover to the bedroom.  
Akihito only had time for a surprise shout, before his beast of a lover snatched his person.  
In the bedroom, Asami disposed of their clothing in record time, not giving the poor uke time to processe.  
Seamlessly out of nowhere, Asami appear with a bottle of lube and a huge dildo.  
"No". Said Akihito. "That thing is huge."  
The bastard smirked.  
"Not bigger than mine. You can take it. Both mine and this. At the same time!"  
Akihito paled.  
"Nope."  
"Yes!" said Asami with a Cheshire's smile.  
The yakuza started with two fingers, dripping with lube.  
As he worked and scretched his lover, Akihito was starting to moan and moving his hips.  
As usual, at first, Akihito always put a fight only to scream his pleasure later and beg for more.  
Once ready, Asami inserted the dildo. His kitten made a surprise sound, but responded with a sway of his hips, delirious with desire.  
The dildo continuosly hit Akihito prostate.  
Unwilling to wait more, Asami took his cock and started to insert his member in his lover.  
He thrusted gently, at first.  
But soon, his thrusts became brisk and harder. Akihito could only howl his ecstasy, torn between pain and absolute pleasure.  
Asami loosed his hold on his godly control begin to fuck his partner in earnest.  
Akihito came.  
But Asami was far from over.  
It was so good. The unceasingly stimulus made Akihito reach his peak again.  
The bastard stamina was insane.  
And, once more, Asami drove another climax from his partner before he came himself, filling his lover passage with seed.  
When it was over, Akihito's hole was fucking lose.  
Even after, Asami took out the dildo, his ass was still leaking the bastard's spend ceaselessly.  
"Fucking Asshole!" thought Akihito.

*******

Somewhere else in Tokyo, a guy felt his big brother senses tingly in warning.

Akihito was running. Breathing was hard, his legs so heavy,that he could hardly move. But fear gave him strenght, that he didn´t know he had to keep running. He was terrified. Fear was all he knew,his whole being. Nothing but darkness around him,no lights,no cars,no pleople,no houses, nothing but a great and almost palpable darkness. A thing was chasing him. And was not giving up! So close to him,that Akihito could almost hear his breathing.

Akiihito's heart beating was so loud that he feared it would be heard. Tears were rolling down in his aterrified face. Then the thing caught him. He struggled and yelled.

.......................................................................

The unknow man with spiky black hair was sitting in the center of a strange circle,naked and his eyes closed.

Suddenly,feeling something was wrong, he opened his grey eyes. He felted it, then, right in his core,the child was suffering. Then, in a heartbeat, he released his essence and power to help the boy he loved and cared so very much.

.........................................................................

Asami awoke with his lover screams.

Worried, he tried to wake him. Shooked him,slapped him. But Akihito didn't wake up, stuck in his nightmare. 

When Asami was about to bring the young man to the bathroom to give him a cold shower, to his absolute incredulity,he saw a shadow with the form of a man extending his armas to akihito and embrace him with tenderness. Almost immediately,the screams stopped. Akihito looked in peace now. 

After making sure Akihito was okay, the misterious shadow left the boy and returned to part of the shadows in the room.

Relieved, Asami sighed and thanked whatever that shadow was, a god, a spirit, whatever that was, he was thankful. Returning to Akihito side, he embraced him and whispered conforting words.

If he hadn't saw that shadow with his own eyes, Asami would laught at the mention of something supernatural. Now, with that in mind, he didn't know what to believe in anymore,just moments ago, he believed he could only count on himself and his own strenght. What a hell was that thing?! Why did he help Akihito? A ghost? A guardian angel? Not human for sure! Anyway, i'm glad that the nightmare is gone,with the murder of one of his friends,its normal that kind of things happens! A will think about it again in the morning.

......................................................................................

The essence returned to the body. Tired,the naked man fell asleep on the circle. But the smile didn't leave his face until morning. After all, he had touched his precious boy, he had been so close.

With this thought in mind, he falled into dreamland smiling.

Akihito was having weird dreams,more like nightmares,but moving on that was not the point.

He was having really weird,disturbing dreams. But,to his misfortune, that was not his only problem. He wished it was. More liked,if it was his only problem, he wouldn't be so freaked out. 

Not that having really vivid dreams wasn't freaky and bad,no! But he wouldn't be so scared!

And what was his big problem,you may ask?!

Takaba Akihito, a person who in his all life,never speaked a language beside his own, was not only understanding perfectly but speaking as well, other languages, without any reasonable explanation or logic..it was in the least, a reason to panic a litlle....right?!

It all started with a english turist couple admiring a tipical japanese public bath.

They were talking about how fascinating japanese culture was. At first, Akihito, didn't even notice that they were speaking english, but then, the knowledge of what was happening, hit him.

He had understood them.

Every word.

Horrified, he froze, where he was standing with one of his favorite cameras in his hands...

He couldn't concentrate in his so he went home.

Later on,after taking a hot shower to relieve that day stress and dressed only with boxers and a large white tshirt,Akihito went to the living room and sat on the huge sofa and to test this strange phenomena, he searched for foreign channels in Asami big screen.

He stopped in one where the pretty blond lady in the screen speaked a sweet mellow language. He understood every word that came from that red lips like it was his own. He recognized it. It was portuguese from Brasil. He,somehow,understood not only english,but portuguese as well.

Shocked to the very core of his soul, it took more then just a few minutes for his brain kick start again. He went to Asami's office in order to consult the foreign books on the shelf and to confirm a suspicion that was assaulting his mind. He openned a book in german and looked at the unfamiliar letters and already prepered to the possibility that he might know how to read it, no longer shocked him anymore to confirm his suspicions. Still, his mind was a mess. He didn't understand why this was happenning to him.

Determinated to forget about it, he went to do dinner.

He would think about it when he was ready.

Now was dinner time and he was hungry.

Content with his decision, his mind was now full of delicious plates he could for him and Asami dinner. 

And then, the issue was forgotten, to Akihito misfortune.

After some days, where Akihito was finally able to get used to his strange languistic ability, he took shamelessly advantage of it.  
Lost his fear, took some jobs where he made some good money. His power never disapeared.  
Until, one day... He saw a child about to be hit by a cliche truck-kun.   
He manage to save the child in a maner not so diferent from a Marvel hero, but his head took a small and oddly convinient ,for this fic, hit.  
Memories from past lifes overtook poor Akihito.  
In his first life he was a greek fisherman named Hector.  
Hector was a humble, gentle man. With a hard and cruel life. Hated by his own family for being diferent. Born with a godly mark on his face and incredible self-healing abilities.  
His only friend was a sullen young dark haired man, Niklos,who was even more strange then Hector. He never got any older than his 20 years old aparence. Never got sick and was able of doing magic.  
Hector died at 23. Was murded by his own father. He couldn't heal a severed head.  
On his second life, Akihito was born a noble, portuguese girl from the Távora family. Died as a mere child. The Távora family were all executed by Marquis De Pombal. And so ended poor Akihito second life.  
His third life was far the most pleasent till there... Francis was from a small noble British family. The youngest twin. He was only the spair so his life was far more easy and free. Had a good friend named Nick. A very misterious man. Nobody knew where he came from and why he was so careful with Francis. He aged well, never looked more than twentish years old. He took care of Francis till his death when he caugth a bad cold after his twenty three birthday.  
There was.many lifes after that got all muddled in his head. After Francis death, Akihito couldn't distinguish between them. But, two things, they all had in comum.  
A man named Niklos. Nick. Nicklaus. Nicolas. Nico. They all looked the same. Dark spiked hair. A serious handsome young face. Always looked twenty something.... Always took care of Akihito.  
And... Akihito never lived past twenty three.

Niklos was Demigod.   
He didn't know which bastard God fathered him, but his Mother was a powerful witch.   
Niklos didn't care much about his parents. His Mother wasn't very mothering either...  
He was very old and no longer holded any ilusions about mankind nature.  
One day, when he decided to pass close to a small river somewhere in Greece, he meet a small powerful child fishing.

A few years later....

Hector was a sweet child who only grown more gentle with each year. He was so pacient. Fisherman suited him. His family, though, were unworthy of his mere presence, but the boy begged him not to kill them.  
His healing ability was marvelous and suspicious godlike in nature. And that odd mark on the left side of face looked somewhat like Zeus's thunther, Poseiden Trident and Hades Cornucopia. Niklos didn't know if Hector was blessed or cursed. He suffer so much. Everytime he healed it was always in incredible pain. The abuse he suffer at the hands of his own family was revolting.  
One cursed day, I was called by Mother. Which was actually scary. My Mother is a bit of a monster.  
Left only for a week, but it was enought for that horrid family to finally kill Hector.  
I murded them all. Carved their insides with a spone.   
They died in pain and slowly.  
It didn't satisfied me.

Some centuries later

One day, while I was just aimelessly walking around a busy street in London, something called my attention.  
Two twin boys were looking at a toy shop in wonder. Their parents were definitely nobels. The woman was a modest beauty and the father a older man a bit large in the middle.   
One of the twin caught my attention. Something was familiar. That smile! So bright. Such a gentle soul...  
There was something divine in that boy.   
Something more...  
So I used my Divine Vision to look better.  
It was him! His Boy! His Hector!  
He was reborn!  
So I got close to the family and introduzed myself.  
Made sure to be very close to take of Hector.   
Years passed until I lost Hector/Francis again.  
I meet him again, 37 years later,next time in France. Almost didn't reconized him. He was reborn as a woman. Viviane was pregant. And married. Died in childbirth 3 months later, at 23.  
Found him again merely ten years later. As a girl again. Constança was a baby.   
I kidnapped and raised her. She died once again at 23.  
And so on... I always found Hector and always Hector died at 23.

19**, somewhere in Japan

Niklos knew that Hector must have been reborn in Japan. There was some feeling... It could almost taste his soul in this soil.   
After a decade in his dedicaded search some troubles appeared. Some more anoying than others.  
While on the search for Hector, Niklos meet some guy who got lucky, in this case, maybe not so lucky, sniffing around his tracks.  
He had killed some of the japanese trash. Those yakusa deserved no mercy. Some sold human children for prostitution. So, naturaly that guy had a similar fate. Dumped in some ally in pieces.  
Around that time, Nick finally found Hector or in this life, "Takaba".

Niklos made an soul searching circle. Naked, he sat in middle, ready to commence.  
At first, everything was smooth.   
While his soul and mind travel in search of Takaba,a familiar mental distress scream sounded.  
Its was Hector flavour/sound.  
He was in danger.  
Niklos soul hurried in his friend salvation.  
A dream demon was trying to eat Akihito energia. Nick attacked the demon. Called out his power to fight the creature. With his Divine power he weakned the demon. And in a final blow his Magic came forward to slay the wretched.   
In the end, he in a gentle maner, extended his soul to confort Akihito. And gave some of his energy to his boy.  
Eventually he run out power and his soul retreated to his body. Tired, Niklos passed out.

Asami

Asami recived a call. His Akihito was in Hospital for being hit by a truck. Furious and worried he rushed to the hospital. In the way, he order his men to kill the incompetent bodyguard he hired for Akihito protection.  
_Kirishima, whats the prognostic?- Asami asked.  
Kirishima watched his boss in the mirror while driving the lambusine.  
_ I was told he was fine. Just a small concussion. Akira is an excelent doctor. He's in good hands.  
Far from being reasured Asami thought process was dark and payment would came.  
When he arrive at the hospital he flyed to Akihito's room.  
Doctor Hondo Akira was in the room. Asami came in to the room like the Big Bad Boss he was. Akihito sweatdropped. Asami was so dramatic, he thought.   
_yo, Asami!   
Asami wasn't amused, but his heart finally tranquized.  
_What were you thinking!?- welled Asami.  
_ For the most idiotic things to do and you decided to play hero!- Asami was about to lose it! This brat!  
Akihito temper flared.  
_ Its not like I searched for it! It just happen. I reacted by instint!   
Those two welled at each other for a while... Till doctor Hondo finally lost his pacience and raised his voice.   
_ Enought! Both of you! There are more pacients here, and you mister Takaba should be resting! Now, Asami san, either you behave or I'll have the call the security.  
Hondo left the room with irritation.  
Asami and Akihito both stared at the doctor retreaing figure with a bit of shame and embarecement.  
Akihito got quiet and thoughtful....all of those memories... Who was Niklos?! And, he was 23 already, was he gonna die soon? He never lived past 23 before...  
While he and Asami got close in the hospital bed, his mind was on his troubles...   
He very worried. He didn't wanted to leave Asami. Akihito loved him. More than anyone before.   
For the first life ever, he wanted to live more then anything....

Some freaking time ago where Christ wasn't even a twingle in God's eye....

Ji was born mortal.  
She was the daughter of a atlantic royal prince and a simple servant girl.  
As she aged, her beauty grown and so did her power.  
Ji was capable of great Magic and was gifted with an ability of seeing the future.  
Eventually, became something else. Neither mortal nor divine. Ji became something never seen before.

Present Time

Akihito was his favorite cafe with his friends. Just enjoying life.  
Listening to Kou's daily troubles.   
_ That guy was an asshole! - Kou complained. He complained a lot...  
_ He stole my icecream! Who does that!- Akihito was amused.   
Kou was so childish.  
He loved his friends and wanted to enjoy their company while he still could. He didn't know when death would came for him.   
His precious people eyed him oddly this past few days when he simply and without an explaintion left his much adored work.   
Told them he was tired. He couldn't exactly tell them why.  
So, this past days, he spended his limited time with all of the people who mattered.  
Still, he would have loved to meet Niklos again. He was somewhere out there,maybe waiting for him...

Later at night, Asami and Akihito made love passionaly. Akihito no longer holded back his desire. Shamelessly begged for Asami's touch and cock.  
When both came in a complete mess, Akihito still begged for more.  
Till morning came and Asami had to go to work. He remained in bed, just taking his lover incredible scent.

Somewhere in Tokyo

Ji went to her son.  
The time for the prophesy was coming. Niklos would need her.  
The chosen one was bound to bring great change to the world.   
She was never one the miss the action.  
Niklos was resting on the bed his rented apartment. He didn't even sensed her in. Her son was getting sloppy. She should give a training from hell again.  
_ Rise and Shine, Princess!-Ji yelled.  
Niklos awoken with a start! He was so tired. His energy was still low after the fight against the dream demon.  
_Mother!- he complained.   
_I'm exausted! Give me a break...  
He turned to his right to return to sleep again. Screw it! That crazy, hard ass woman!  
Ji became furious. This punk! She thought. I ought to spank him!  
Just as lazy as him father! Damned kid!  
_ The chosen one is finally coming, you idiotic son of mine! Get our ass out of that bed and come help your poor Mother!  
She keep yelling. Furious with this arrogant brat.  
Niklos just keep on predending he was alone and resting. Eventually, put a silence spell and continues to ignore his Mother.  
The mighthy witch was so mad with anger, that She used a sting spell on her misbeaving son. For some reason, didn't work.  
Ji was speachless. (☉｡☉)!  
Niklos had gotten sneaker... His spells more clever. ( ´◡‿ゝ◡')  
He is my son. Of course. She thought.  
While those two idiots fought each other, in Asami penthouse, Akihito was feeling something odd was about to happen.

The Gods were dead.  
Some were aware of it. Those few blessed with some sort of power.  
It had happen long ago and humanity had been alone for centuries.  
First was the Atlantic pantheon. Then the greek meet the same fate some time after. No God was spared.  
Human race was going in the same direction.   
To become existint.  
The world was facing it ultimate challange. Should it fail it would be its last. No second chances.  
There was some hope.  
In the time of great gods, a witch was born. A very cunning and powerful witch.  
She saw this end.   
She also knew its possible savior.   
In order to the hero not be alone when the time came, Ji used her power of Sight to give the world a better chance.  
The witch laid with the Atlantic god of war and beared him a son. Niklos, fated to be the faithfull guardian and adoring brother of the chosen one.

The end was definitely coming....

Akihito awoken with a startling feeling of dread.  
Asami was still sleeping, unaware.  
The young man couldn't shake the feeling. The world was wrong. He was wrong too. His body small for his soul.  
For a moment, humanity left him. And he heard the universe for the first time.  
The world was sending a distress call. Dying.   
Takaba Akihito ascending came like lightning.   
One minute was still mortal and weak. Then, godhood stroke like lightning.   
His very being was filled with raw power.   
He become fully aware.  
The penthouse exploded.   
Asami almost died. Akihito protected him. By pure instint. Unffortutelly, all others in the building had perished.  
Asami awoke.   
The crime lord was fluting in the air right next to a shining Akihito.  
Like, WTF! Asami thought. I'm dreaming. Its a fucking dream. Not real. Then he fell asleep again. Sometimes, human mind can not process certain things imediately. Things like flooting. In the fucking sky. 

Niklos awakened with a goddamned sound of an explosion. In the middle of Tokyo. (((;ꏿ_ꏿ;)))  
_ Ma!- called Niklos.  
Ji was behind him with her arms crossed.   
_ Told ya... World ending, ya know...   
WTF!  
Niklos stared, speachless.  
Maybe was time to actually find Hector.

Akihito

Becoming a God wasn't what he thought it would be. Besides the incredible power and almost omnicience, it wasn't the roses most thought it was...  
Well... At least, finally Akihito was a God. No more an half a thing, bound to suffer to consequences of being diferent.   
No more dying.  
He made quite a vision, flooting on air with his legs crossed. Using his Divine power for selfish desire.  
The first thing he did, after saving Asami of course, was to give the gift of immortaly to Asami.   
Then, with his mind,he search it for his friends. Tokyo was destroyed.  
"Glasses" was gone. So was the big blond one. Asami was going to be crushed. When he awake up, of course. The princess was still asleep after the shock.  
Kou didn't survived either. His body was somewhere beneath of what was left of his apartment. His other friend, though, and his family were going to be fine. They were in the hospital, but they would be fine.  
To his delight, Feilong was actually alive too. The bastard. He thought foundly.  
Japan was only the first. The world would endure the same tragedy unless he found a way to save it.  
Althought, he was a God, it didn't mean he had all the answers.  
He did know, though, that he needed to find Niklos and the Witch. She knew the prophesy.  
If only he could found those two as easly as he found others.... (٥↼_↼)  
Damned Magic!   
Damned Witch!  
(ノ｀Д´)ノ彡┻━┻

Niklos

Niklos, for some stupid reason, decided to go to China. Why? Just because he felt like it. Yes, he wanted to find Hector/Akihito, but his apartment went to hell. Tokyo and Japan in general, was doomed.  
His Mother was pissed.   
She glared at him from the other side of the hotel room.  
Ready to spit fire. And stomping her feet.  
Niklos couldn't care less. He was going to eat duck.   
So! Suck it, Mommy!

Meanwhile, Asami awoke up.  
He was no longer flooting. But he wasn't home either.  
He was on a bench... Was that part of Tokyo tower!?  
Where the hell was he!?  
Asami searched for his phone, but was missing.  
He was in middle of a Tokyo wreckage... alone.  
_"Asami"- called Akihito.  
_" you wake up! Finally!- yelled Akihito. Running between the wreckage.  
_ Akihito!- Asami said, relieved.  
And embraced his lover.

Niklos wasn't so lucky.  
Ji cursed his duck to always came burned.   
The evil Witch!  
His poor duck! So inocent.  
Niklos shed some tears for the poor bird. And his stomach.

Well...the thing is: the world is ending. We kind have to find a Witch and a misterious guy named Niklos, so I can save the World."  
Asami stared.  
"Also... I kind became a God so I could fullfill a prophesy that no one really knows what it is, except...you know the Witch...so I can do the actual saving..."  
Asami stared.   
"I see...." Said Asami.

Niklos

"The world is ending and you want to eat duck!?" Exclaimed Ji.  
Niklos sighed. No one understood him. Not even his own Mother.  
"Mother! It's precisely why the world is ending that I'm going to eat duck."  
The Witch facepalmed.

Feilong

"What are you going in my house?" Asked Feilong, not at all amused.  
In his doorstep stood both Akihito and Asami, still in their pyjamas. 

An hour later....

"....so...the world is ending, Akihito is a God and you have to find a Witch and a immortal guy to save the World!?"   
"Pretty much." Answersed Akihito.  
Feilong lowered his teacup, annoyed.  
"And what do you expect I do about that?" Asked Feilong.  
Akihito's face lit up.  
"That's why we are here!"  
Lucky me, thought Feilong.  
"I suspect that Niklos is in China" said Akihito, excited.  
"That's great...and?" Asked Feilong.  
"You live here, if anyone can find someone in China its you."   
Feilong couldn't help but feel exaspared.  
"Do you have any ideia how big is China!?" Feilong asked as he sipped his tea.   
"Not that I'm unwilling to help...since you know ...end of the world thing.." added Feilong.  
"I'm sure everything is going to be fine! We believe in you, Feilong!" Answersed Akihito brightely,not al all reasuring.  
What more could possibly happen!? Thought Feilong.  
One of his men came into the room.  
"Feilong-sama, there a man at the door saying that he Will not leave unless he's allowed to see Tabaka-san."  
Never mind... thought Feilong. He turned his head to stare at his guests.  
And for a moment, all they did was stare. And like the utterely ass that he was, Asami exclaimed, cheerfully.  
"Well...that was quick!"


End file.
